


The Groom’s Revenge

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [48]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Merlin does everything he can to save Morgana and the baby.-Prompt:295 No Prompt





	The Groom’s Revenge

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** The Groom’s Revenge  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Morgause, Kilgharrah  
**Summary:** Merlin does everything he can to save Morgana and the baby.  
**Warnings:** pregnancy complications  
**Word Count:** 938  
**Prompt:** 295 No Prompt  
**Author's Notes:** Royals

**The Groom’s Revenge**

Merlin was out the door and halfway down the corridor before Gaius could stop him. He knew exactly what he was going to do. He rushed down into the catacombs to the dragon’s chamber beneath the castle.

“Dragon! Where all you?” Merlin looked around as he called out. “Show yourself!”

Kilgharrah floated down to rest on an outcropping. “Hello Merlin. What has you in such a mood today? Are you nervous about your wedding tomorrow?”

“There may not be a wedding if you don’t help me.” Merlin sighed. “Morgause tried to kill Morgana and our child. I need a spell to heal them both.”

The dragon gave merlin an apologetic look before he answered. “You don’t have the magick needed to heal two of our kin.”

Merlin felt a tear slid down his cheek. He wiped it off. “There has to be a way. Please.”

“The sorceress is in the cells?” The dragon asked but Merlin knew the dragon could already sense her there.

“Yes. I put a sleeping spell on her to keep her from escaping.” Merlin confirmed impatiently.

The dragon thought for a moment then nodded. “You need more magick. Drain the magick from the sorceress Morgause and you should have enough to heal Morgana and the child.”

Merlin frowned. “How do I drain her magick?

“I will give you the knowledge but you must promise to only use it once and only once. If you drain the magick from others, you may become corrupted from the power increase.”  

“I understand.” Merlin took a breath. “When Morgana is healed, I have something I wish for you to do. It will require you to kill. Will you be willing to do that?”

“I will do as my dragon lord instructs me. What I believe has no place in carrying out your wishes.” The dragon bowed his head to Merlin.

Merlin nodded. “Give me the spells.”

“Close your eyes and open your mind.” Kilgharrah breathed gently on Merlin, flowing the knowledge Merlin needed inside of him.”

Merlin opened his eyes and they were glowing. “Thank you. I shall be back soon.”

“I am not going anywhere.” The dragon chuckled.

Merlin rushed to the cells where Morgause was being held. He waved at the guard nearest the cell door. “I need to check the prisoner. She was injured and is still unconscious.”

The guard opened the door without hesitation for the assistant court physician. It was common practice for Gaius or Merlin to check on injured prisoners in the cells.

Merlin went over and knelt by the cot. He put his hand on Morgause’s forehead and whispered words in dragon tongue,

Morgause convulsed at first then was still.

Merlin’s eyes were like fire from the extra magick. He kept his head down as he passed the guard. “Let her rest. I will be back to check on her soon.”

He left the cells and went back to Gauis’ chambers. Arthur was sitting in a chair next to Morgana when he got there.

“Where have you been?” Gaius demanded in a whisper.

“Getting the spell that will save them both.” Merlin looked up at Gaius. “His eyes were still on fire.”

Gaius raised an eyebrow but let him pass to Morgana on the cot.

Arthur looked at Merlin then at Gaius. “What’s going on?”

“I can heal them with magick.” Merlin said as he knelt by the bed. “Do I have your permission, Sire?”

“Yes, Merlin, you have my permission.” Arthur stood up and moved back to where Gaius was standing.

Gaius looked from one to the other in disbelief.  “You are going to allow this, Sire?”

“Yes. It may be the only way to save my sister.” Arthur wiped his hand over his face. “She and I don’t always see eye to eye but I do love her and would be lost without her.”

Merlin took a deep breath then kissed Morgana on the lips and whispered. “I will try to save our child, Love, but I don’t know if I will succeed.” 

Merlin took another deep breath and put his hands on morganas forehead and on the baby in her womb. He closed his eyes and spoke in the dragon’s tongue.

He poured all of his strength into the spell. He could feel the magick he took from Morgause burning in his veins.  His forehead dripped with sweat and his face was flushed.

“Merlin, you’re going to kill yourself.” Gaius warned. “You need to stop.”

Merlin shook his head and repeated the spell again and again.

On Merlin’s fifth try, Morgana gasped and opened her eyes.

“Merlin… the baby… please.” Morgana blinked back tears.

Merlin raised his head and looked at Morgana. “He lives. He is moving. Can you feel him? You must stay perfectly still until you finish healing. Do you understand Morgana?

Morgana nodded and bit her lip.

Merlin stood up and turned to Arthur. “She needs to rest. The bleeding has stopped but they are not out of danger yet.”

Arthur put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “Thank you for saving my sister.”

“I love her. I wouldn’t be able to live without her. She and my son are everything to me.” Merlin looked at Gaius. “He is still alive. He has magick and that is what has kept him alive.” 

“I’ll tell Guinevere that they are recovering. She will be happy to hear the news.” Arthur smiled and patted Merlin on the shoulder again. “You have a son, Merlin.”

Merlin smiled. “I do.” He looked back at Morgana and smiled. “I am very blessed it seems.”

Arthur nodded at Gaiis and left the room.


End file.
